


April fools

by Alexasnow



Series: One shot smut [2]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Orlando Bloom - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Smutty, Spanking, This was a collaboration the other writer wishes to remain anonymous, Torture, first collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil teaches cassia a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	April fools

Thranduil was in the throne room, I could hear him musing to himself, the rest of the servants were huddled outside, snickering among themselves, she wondered over, could the news of her and Legolas’s prank have really traveled that fast “What’s going on?”

“shhh, watch”

Cassia could see Thranduil was practicing a speech, he gestured to an captive audience of his guards, he was very well spoken and his movement was graceful, she always enjoyed watching him, a guilty pleasure she couldn't tell anyone of for fear of judgement and possible punishment, as she supposed it could be misconstrued as spying or eavesdropping from another perspective. She waited patiently for him to walk to the right spot, he slowly walked up to his throne and as he sat down, a bucket of cream dowsed him, he was covered completely, they knew silent laughter would be the safest option but his reaction was just to comical to not warrant raucous laughter. Everyone was slapping each other on the back and ribbing each other as their tears of laughter flowed, his guards were falling over themselves desperately trying to hold on to their calm demeanor, but they couldn't hold back any longer as the king slipped over in his furious decent from his throne. He had one of the guards in hand shaking him.

“Who did this?, you will tell me or suffer my wrath along with them”

“Sir it was Cassia and your son I believe”

“What?!”

Cassia should however have been keeping an eye on our now infuriated and humiliated king, who was storming over to the door as my luck would have it being the only human in the group she was not as swift or light upon her feet so he managed to grab her with ease, dragging her into his throne room “You will pay dearly for this, I will not stand to be made a fool!”

He boomed, she winced every time he shouted down at her, the graceful king was replaced a vicious intimidating figure who towered over her, casting his shadow over her, she could hear him seething. Sadly when someone is covered in cream it is very difficult to take them seriously She was doing a good job so far but she soon slipped and giggled to herself quietly, not silent enough for elf ears, she knew she would regret that.

“So, you like humiliation do you, we shall see how much you both enjoy it, guard get my son”

Thranduil cleaned himself up while the guards cleaned his throne, removing the contraption me and Legolas had so painstakingly put together, she hoped Legolas had seen their prank in action, She saw Legolas as they marched him in, he looked to cassia and smiled, he had definitely seen it.

"Cassia put you up to this, didn't she?!" Thranduil yells at Legolas, starting to lose a little of his stern Elven composure.

"Y-yes, father." Legolas looks down, guilt in his eyes.

Thranduil approaches Cassia dragging her toward his throne

"Father, please! Don't harm her!" Legolas pleads after him.

He seats himself upon the great throne and pulls the struggling woman across his knee, pulling up her skirt. "Please, my king, I meant no offense." She begs, "I won't do it again. Not here, not in front of the court!"

"Meddlesome girl! Do not think you can get away with your blatant disrespect in my kingdom!" He hisses at her, clawing at her panties, revealing her sweet, round behind for the entirety of the Mirkwood realm to view.  
SMACK! His hand meets her ass, hard and stinging. She cries out in pain, heat gathering in her cheeks at the humiliation of being punished in this way before the Elven community. SMACK! He strikes even harder and she yelps yet again, fighting against his strength to escape and retreat to the relative safety of her quarters. "If you struggle I will only keep you in this position longer."

He pulls her up off of his lap and throws her into Legolas's arms. "Take them to the dungeon and lock them up." He bellows to his guards. He takes the panties she had been wearing into his hand, playing with them in his nimble fingers, smiling. He looks up from the wad of fabric at the two of them. "I will deal to the pair of you later."

Dragged down to the dungeon, they threw Cassia and Legolas into the same cell, given that they were barely big enough for one person, they sandwiched them together, they barely had room to pull apart and breathe, she pulled herself free, retreating further into the cell “This is what I get for listening to a human”

“A human wouldn't have over reacted to a harmless prank, well most wouldn't”

“You could have warned me the premise was that you believed my father would find this amusing, I could of told you he wouldn't”

“It was funny though, did you see his face, and when he fell over I cried with laughter”

“I didn't see you laughing when he turned the tables upon you, I found that quite a sight to watch”

Legolas laughed. “Wonder what he plans to do to us?”

Thranduil was having his own fun making them sweat, letting them linger upon his plans, letting their minds wander into worrisome places, he fingered the material of cassia's panties, smiling wickedly to himself, he would enjoy this more than he had enjoyed that swift justice upon cassia's backside, his hand print marked upon her, he shivered with delight.

"Bring Cassia to me"

Cassia looked to Legolas, it felt like it had been an age, on edge, cassia jumped when a guard opened the gate, calling for her only, she looked confused, looking back at Legolas as she was dragged back to the scene of the crime.

Thranduil was draped over his throne, upon his face a twisted smile, this did not bode well for Cassia. She approached the base of the throne, he cast his eyes down upon her and motioned her to approach, ordering her to kneel at his feet.

"I do believe my boots are in need of cleaning"

Cassia went to leave to get supplies "your not going anywhere, kneel, I want you to lick my boots"

Cassia wondered if she has misheard him as she looked up to him confused "You heard me, lick my boots"

He was thriving on her shock and humiliation as she extended he tongue to the side of his boot and pulled up in a fluid motion. The taste of the leather was sickening and rough against her tongue, his delight only stung her fading dignity.

As the court watched on wondering what Thranduil had in store for her and what of Legolas. She looks quietly, intensely aware of the guards watching her every movement. Thranduil's gaze burned holes in her. She wanted to gag on the taste of his boots, but steeled herself not to. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. You could hear a pin drop in the room. He let this go on for an agonizing length of time. She looked up at him as she worked, pleading in her eyes. He betrayed nothing with his placid expression. Finally, he spoke, "Stop." She obeyed quickly. 

"Are you finished, my king? May I return to my quarters." She says bowing her head with shame. 

"Oh, Cassia, I'm only just beginning." He smiles. "Take her back to her cell. Bring me my son."

The guards bring Legolas into the throne room, where Thanduil still sits, perched above. With a wave of his hands, he shoos the guards away, leaving Legolas standing there looking up. "Father, this is very unreasonable. I'm sure that Cassia has made apologies. You should release her."  
Thranduil stands, "She will be punished accordingly. What of you? Have you anything to say for yourself? I have not heard you speak your apologies." He arches an eyebrow. "Well?" Legolas Shifts and licks his lips, before making a small bow and offering "I apologize, father for our sport at your expense." Thranduil purses his lips and looks away contemplating.

"You will spend the rest of the night in that cell, and NEVER speak of this incident again."

"Thank you, father." He bows again. The guards return to lead him away back to his cell. "Wait, what of Cassia? What will you do with her?" Thranduil sinks back into his throne. "I will make an example of her." Legolas and Cassia are left stranded in their small cell. "What did he mean by making an example of me?" Cassia asked, searching his expression for answers. "I do not know. He is quite unpredictable tonight. I cannot imagine he would continue to humiliate you in such ways. It has always been in his nature to shove the unfortunate creatures that cross him into one of these cells, as he has done with me this night. However, I do not consider it unfortunate to be trapped and forced so close to you." He runs a finger along her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Oh, Legolas, you always know how to cheer me up."

Their lips meet in a kiss, slow and knowing. His arms wrap tight around her, caressing her back. She laces her arms under his, hands reaching up to grasp his shoulders.  
Footsteps echo down the hall outside the door. They break they're lip lock and she rolls eyes. "Not again," she whispers, exasperated. The guards open the door and pull Cassia from the cell, prying her from Legolas's arms. His hand lingers on her forearm has she is dragged away.  
Cassia's face paled and her eyes widened, what did Thranduil have in store for her next, she chewed her lip nervously as the guard returned quickly to again take her to throne room.

Thranduil was not upon his throne he was standing up right aside a wooden stake eyeing Cassia "strip!"

Thranduil ordered, cassia gulped looking to him pleading with her eyes, unmoved the king tore her clothes away as she struggled and thrashed against him.

"Now tie her to the stake I wish to put my mark upon her body"

As her arms were bound and dragged above her head, she heard the whip thrash the ground, she began to shake uncontrollably in anticipation of the pain she tensed her back, it was of no aid to her as the lash cut across her skin she breathes heavily, clenching her teeth, hissing with each agonizing crack of the whip, marking her back once more, the pain unbearable but she wouldn't scream, she couldn't give him the satisfaction, he was too able with the whip and doling out punishment, he had done this before "I will pull a scream from you, you will scream for me"

Drawing the whip again, her jaw ached, her back burned, stung and throbbed as more skin was parted. She could not hold back she cried out a prolonged agonized scream before she hung there lifeless like a rag doll, her energy spent, she could no longer hold herself up.  
Thranduil was satisfied with her scream and revealed in her obvious pain. A guard untied her, holding her upright, Thranduil snatched her hand dragging her to him "take note of what becomes of those who seek humor at my expense"

He holds her to him purposely holding his hand to her back, she writhes in pain, turning her face from him as he leans in, whispering.

"I am not done with you yet, the public humiliation is over but what awaits you now it private and delightful torture, you will please me"

"Clean her up and dress her the way I desire, then bring her to me" he mouthed to his guards only.

He threw her to the guards, her back throbbing, she had barely even realized She was still naked as Thranduil eyed her lustfully.

They dragged her away, the guards forced her to shower, so the pain and humiliation was not over, as she screamed with the waters contact to her back, they sent for a healer who put a soothing salve over her lashes and placed a pad over the area with medical tape, the pain was bearable now, they threw a dress at her, eyeing the silky fabric, noting the low neck line and slits up the sides of the legs that ran up to her hips, it was a perfect fit, a pure white with soft layers. Once on she felt exposed, this dress revealed almost much as her naked body.  
The guards gave her no time to recover as they forced her to wash her mouth out, dry her hair and then she was ready, for what she had no idea. Her long flowing hair almost covered the pad covering her back as she was pushed into his quarters, she watched the door close anxious as she was locked alone with her tormentor.

Thranduil watched her, that dress certainly complimented the body he had already witnessed, he licked his lips, sighing softly as ideas flooded his mind, all the ways she would pleasure him and all the ways he would take pleasure in her, nothing would be in her control she was his toy for the evening and he was looking forward to playing. He circled her, she would not meet his gaze, well he thought I shall fix that, walking over as he did she backed away until she fell back on the bed. She was making this easy, as the dress revealed the flesh of her legs he traced his fingers from her toes up her legs before snaking to the top of her thighs, her breathing became shallow as he toyed with the skin atop her thighs.

Cassia became all too aware of her back pain as it stung. She had to sit up as he touched her legs, his soft touch awakening a state of arousal in her, as he leaned over her, tracing her skin at the top of her thighs it made her realize she no longer wore panties meant he was guiding his fingers dangerously close to her sex, her breath became shallow.  
"You look so lovely, struggling to keep the residual sting of my lashes at bay. Lie back." He used a soft tone, but it was a command nonetheless. With a gulp and a flinching expression on her face she let herself lie back on the soft bed. He reached up under the fabric of her dress, wrapping his fingers about her hips. With a tug, he drew her to the very edge of the bed, the friction causing her back a great deal of pain. She whimpered, a sweet pathetic little cry, as she squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the stinging to subside. Carefully her king gathered her dress, pressing it up and over her navel. He knelt before her, still tall, even on his knees. He ran his fingers from the bottom of her rib cage down, across her stomach, over the sensitive skin of her abdomen. She shivered as he continued, caressing to her knees. Gently he pulled her legs further apart, exposing her sex, swollen and slick, with desire for her king. "You must enjoy the pain I bring down on you. Your practically dripping wet for me" He slides a finger up her slit, the touch of it, only briefly against her clit sends a warm wave of pleasure from her core out in every direction.  
She hated herself for taking pleasure in the methods of humiliation he used to put her in her place, she felt the sting of shame as she moaned. Thranduil removed his fingers as hungrily sucked at her juices that coated them. “You taste delicious, I bet you want me to continue don’t you?”

She ashamedly nodded but Thranduil did not continue her dragged her off the bed turning her away from him, binding her hands, wrapping his hand fluidly round her hair pulling it back so she was pressed against him, pressing his lips to her ear “You will only come on my terms, understand me!”

Bending her over the bed, so she was at his mercy. Thranduil drew his hand back spanking her until she cried out in pain, her cries put a wicked smile upon Thranduils face, pulling her by hair so she was forced back against him, he slid his free hand into the dress harshly groping at her breasts, as his tongue dragged up her neck, eliciting soft groans from her lips.  
He pressed his lips to hers forcefully, pushing his tongue between her lips searching her mouth, then bending her over once more, pulling his robes aside, taking his hand to his throbbing cock, stoking the shaft he was hard already, her cries of pleasure and pain thrilled him and made him want her. He bent her so far forward pressing her down revealing her to him, he thrust in hard, delighting in her shock, fucking her forcefully, the pleasure grew until he released himself inside of her, growling as he came. 

Cassie hated to acknowledge the pleasure she had felt at the hand of the king but it was the most shameful yet delicious outcome to an April fools prank.


End file.
